


Bucky's Favorite Chess Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bucky's mother had a dream for her son. A nice jewish girl, maybe from Manhattan. She would be smart and from a wealthy family that just found Bucky too damn charming to resist. She'd love Bucky's mother's cooking and want at least one kid. She'd be educated and have fun hobbies and get Bucky to travel the world. She'd be quick witted and not afraid of anything."





	Bucky's Favorite Chess Piece

"What's it like?" Bucky asked Steve. 

Steve stood in the doorway, cheeks flushed from talking to Peggy but also from the surprise of Bucky being awake so late. Steve's cheeks returned to their normal pale as he closed the door and locked it, making his way to his own bed to unlace his boots. Bucky watched, waiting for an answer. He was jealous of the precision Steve operated with. How he unlaced his boots and undid his own tie. Bucky moved with reckless abandon, with no self respect in comparison to how Steve moved. Only time Bucky had any precision was when a rifle was in his arms. 

"I don't know what you mean, Buck." Steve spoke softly, out of respect for the others sleeping in the rooms next to them. 

"You're in love with Agent Carter, aren't you?" Bucky softened his own voice. 

Steve sighed, half in love half nervous to answer the question. It wasn't the time to be in love for the first time. It was also strange to look his best friend, his handsome best friend that got every girl he chased and then some, and tell him that he was in love with the best lady in the entire world. It was strange because he knew that despite all of those girls Bucky had never been in love. It wasn't the time for love, Bucky might not ever have time for that. 

"I am, yeah. Are you asking me what it's like to be in love with her or..." Steve spoke slowly as to not overstep with his words and hurt Bucky's feelings. 

"In general." Bucky wanted to know. He wanted to hear it from someone he was close to, to live vicariously through Steve's own happiness. 

Even Bucky knew his days were numbered, that his chances of finding someone to love were slimming with each mission the Howling Commandos went on. 

"It's new. Fresh and compelling. It feels like I'm on cloud 9 and I look at her and I know she feels the same way. That's so... new to me. New to both of us maybe. Like we're the only two people that have ever been in love right now. But that's all temporary, the longer you love someone... the less you love them like that. Everything we're feeling now is just for now. When we get home, it'll be different. We might not even love each other anymore. It might not be a forever deal." Steve thought out loud to Bucky. 

Bucky laid in his own bed, turning on his side and looking at Steve. He sympathized for him but was still jealous. He was more jealous of his confidence in returning home. He wondered if Brooklyn was still home for Steve, even after his fame. Steve would come home to accolades and ladies cheering for him with children wanting to be him. He'd win more medals of honor and life would just never be the same for Steve. 

Steve smiled at him, "Night, Bucky. Don't think too hard, alright?"

"Night, Stevie." Bucky nodded and rolled over so he wasn't facing Steve. 

Steve would deserve it, everyone cheering for him. If anyone deserved it, it was Steve. 

Bucky's mother had a dream for her son. A nice jewish girl, maybe from Manhattan. She would be smart and from a wealthy family that just found Bucky too damn charming to resist. She'd love Bucky's mother's cooking and want at least one kid. She'd be educated and have fun hobbies and get Bucky to travel the world. She'd be quick witted and not afraid of anything. 

"I've been looking for a girl like that, ma. Either none of them want me or your particular girl doesn't exist." Bucky would tell his mother. 

She'd scoff and shake her finger at him. "You'll have to wait. She'll come to you when you're ready. When you deserve her." 

"Oh? And how are you so sure?" Bucky would smirk at his mother as if he knew more than her. 

"With that attitude, you'll be 100 years old by the time you deserve her." His mother would scowl at him. 

She was right. He'd be 101 and still not deserve her. Steve would be gone by the time Bucky would meet her, but Steve already knew her. He already knew that Bucky would love her the moment he met her. 


End file.
